You Never Witnessed This
by thebutterfliesarewilting
Summary: All we heard was that Sandy cheated and Soda was heartbroken. What about the rest of it? What happened before that? How about after?


**A/N So, I want everyone to know, I got the idea for this story from **_**some blue december's **_**story that's called "Beneath the Surface". It's similar in the style but not in the moments, I hope. You should probably read the one **_**some blue december**_** wrote, either before or after you read this. I'm sure it's much better, but I hope mine satisfies most people. **

**This one is about Soda and Sandy, and the moments we never saw. I feel like people only see the cheating when they look at the couple, and that they think that Sandy was a totally heartless bitch, but I don't like that. There were other moments. Most of this is angst, but there is romance, too. **

**I don't really think there is an order, except maybe in my subconscious I put it in order. I don't know, it's not supposed to be ordered. **

**Please feel free to point out mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish it did.**

**Hate -** Every part of him wanted to hate her. He thought of the way she cheated on him, how she turned down his proposal, the fact that she didn't even cry. But then he thought of her china blue eyes, and all the times she told him she loved him and only him. And instead of hating, he found himself sobbing and he didn't see himself stopping anytime soon.

**Broken** – It was late and she had had too much to drink. He had worn a rubber and assured her it wouldn't break. So why was she ticking of days on the calendar that she should have her period but didn't, and finding herself violently puking in the toilet?

**Anonymous** – He wanted to know who the father was. She wouldn't tell him who it was because he'd get killed if he picked a fight with Tim Shepard.

**Newspaper** – Two days before her departure, she reads in the newspaper that Soda's buddies, the hood Dallas Winston and that Johnny kid, died and that the state might take Soda and his brother and put them in a home. And for the first time in a long time, she finds herself crying over someone besides herself.

**Leaves** – Every once in a while during the fall, when the weather was right, they would pack a picnic, get in Darry's truck, and just drive. Their favorite spot was a field with blue flowers dotted here and there. Under the shade of a willow tree off to the side of the field, Sandy and Soda would lay back and watch the leaves that would sway with the wind. They'd talk about all kinds of things, and the future would come up often, and they were always sure to include each other in it.

**Waiting** – His side of the relationship consisted of a lot of waiting. He waited for the perfect time to call her after she first gave him her number. He waited for her to get ready before their dates, even though he was always right on time. He waited for her to make love with him, a subject he tried not to push. He waited for her parents to approve of him, which he certainly didn't hold his breath for. Soda was never a patient person, but when it came to Sandy, all he did was wait.

**Approve** – Her parents didn't. His never had the chance to.

**Change** – Soda never adapted to change well. He'd have to get used to it though, since that's all that ever happens anymore.

**Numb** – That's all he feels; numb. He knows he should feel sad or angry or desperate. But besides the sickness in his stomach and the lump in his throat, all he feels is numb. The worst part, he thinks, is that it isn't in one place, either. It flows through him, like blood but worse. It's in his head, and then it's all over his body and he doesn't think he can move. And then it hits his heart and he doesn't know what to do with himself.

**Dancing** – That was the only perfect way to describe his eyes; dancing. His chocolate orbs danced. Sandy wasn't sure if it was the tango or the waltz or cha-cha or what, but one thing for sure was that they danced. They were sincere, too. Lots of times they were sincere, but most of the time they just danced.

**Dead** – The color of her eyes were pretty, he could admit that much. It was the expression in them that should have told him something, he decides during a small drunken binge. Her eyes conveyed nothing. Sometimes when she smiled it would reach her eyes, but if he looked hard enough, he could tell it was forced. Her eyes were dead. And that should have clued him in on how wrong she was for him, but he was a teenager in love. He brushed it off and hoped for the best.

**Bonfire** – They'd go down to the riverside parties occasionally, when Darry would have to work late and wouldn't be home to know that Soda wasn't. They wouldn't drink or fight or anything else the other kids usually did at those parties. They just went to watch the bonfires. They liked the way the flames swirled and twisted and spun. It was alive, and they liked watching. And what was so bad about that?

**Landing **– As the plane touched down on the landing strip in Florida, Sandy wondered; Did she make the right decision? And her heat fluttered to a sad beat when she realizes that no, no she did not make the right choice.

**Marriage** – At first she thinks he's joking. She had just told him that she was pregnant with a child that wasn't his, after all. But he's not and they both know it. And she wants to say yes so badly that the words are already forming at her lips. But she glances at her stomach and the words, "We can't, Soda," come out instead. She wouldn't be able to look at Soda and her child and notice that they don't look alike without feeling guilty. Soda nods and doesn't ask why, because he knows why. And Sandy thinks she might start crying when she notices that Soda already is.

**Blue Moon** – Every once in a blue moon, Sandy's hair would blow with the breeze, and she would stand at just the right angle and the sun would shine over her. Every once in a blue moon, Soda would be struck dumb by Sandy's beauty.

**Beatles** – They'd listen to The Beatles on the radio, when no one was around. Elvis was tuff but Soda liked The Beatles just fine when he was with Sandy.

**Unopened** – The envelope remained sitting on her dresser, ready to be read. Day after day, it sat there, beckoning to Sandy to rip it open and run her eyes over the scribbled words. She couldn't do it, though. She couldn't bear to read the words of hate and frustration directed towards her. Before, she didn't think her guilt could get any worse, but then she got that letter in the mail and she knew that if she dared to read it, it would multiply by the tens, at the very least. So, to avoid the risk of changing her mind and opening it, she sent it back, unopened.

**Return** – Across the manila envelope were the words 'Return to Sender' stamped in big, fat, red letters. Soda stared at it. She wouldn't even read his words of love and sorrow? Soda sighed. He needed a cigarette.

**Ashamed** – It was an awful feeling, when she was getting dressed the day after. And it wasn't the headache or the nausea from her hangover, either. It was when she realized that it was Tim next to her and not Soda that it first started. And then it wouldn't go away. Not when she took the bus home, or when she talked to Evie, or when she went to school on Monday. And it worsened when she saw Soda, or talked to him. Or heard people talking about him. It was an awful feeling, the worst feeling in the world. Being ashamed was the worst feeling in the world, Sandy realized quickly.

**Smile** – Sandy had come to Soda crying once. Her parents had fought more intensely than usual and she was worried about them. Soda decided he never wanted to see her cry again. Because for a moment, his heart stopped and he didn't know what to do. Somehow, though, he managed to say some stupid thing, and Sandy smiled. And everything was wonderful again, because when Sandy smiled, everything just seemed right in the world.

**Fine** – She'd have never thought this day would come. Nine grueling months of guilt and growing and anticipation. Now she had to deal with this pain, this unadulterated pain. You'd think it would just be the lower half of her body, but it wasn't; it was everything. What hurt the most was that she wasn't keeping her baby. Somebody was going to take it from her because she didn't have the means to keep it. She wished Soda was here and that everything was fine. But Soda wasn't here and nothing was fine.

**Missing** – Pony was missing. The police thought Johnny killed some kid. The social workers were going crazy. Everything was a mess. Soda just wanted to talk to Sandy. But the subject took a turn for the worse and he found himself hoping that everything was just a nightmare.

**Dreams** – Soda used to have all these dreams. He dreamed of getting Mickey Mouse back, and then he dreamed that his parents didn't die in a car wreck. Every once in a while a dream or two involved finishing school. And then Sandy sauntered past and he dreams about her. He dreams about settling down with her, marrying her, having a family with her.

**Real** – None of her relationships had ever felt this real before, but this time something was different. Soda didn't feel fake. He actually cared whether she was happy, if she was enjoying herself. And she did when she was with Soda. It was real and Sandy liked it.

**Grapevine** – Somewhere along the grapevine, Sandy hears that Sodapop died in the war. She wonders why tears are stinging in her eyes, because she's married now, and Soda was just a teenage boyfriend. But still, the tears start and for some reason they don't stop.

**A/N It's not as long as "Beneath the Surface", but I think I did a good job on it. I could maybe do another one of 25 moments, but you have to tell me you like it if you want me to do that. Feel free to tell me which one you like most or which one you didn't like. And tell me why you did or did not like that one. And really, please feel free to correct any mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading, as always! **

**Layla**


End file.
